Untitled
by TulipGirl15
Summary: No summary! Please just read ;


Me: Hey People it is me back yet again for another one shot ;) This one is an Aidori fanfic. I love this couple even though I'm not a big Aido fan. I just want to point out some things Yori and Zero are like bother and sister cause they grew up together, Yori knows how to use weapons, she isn't quiet she takes charge attitude, and she can fight really well.

Aido: How can you not be a fan of mine?

Yori: You have such a fathead I'm surprised you can fit it through the door.

Aido: *GASPS*

Me: *Laughing* and that's why Yori is my fourth favorite character.

Yori: Who is your 1st 3 favorites?

Me: Zero 1st, Kain 2nd, and Shiki 3rd! Now take it away Boys!

Boys (Zero, Kain, & Shiki): TulipGirl15 doesn't own VK or any VK characters.

The bell rang signaling class was over Sayori Wabaka was packing up her things when Yuki and Zero grabbed her by her forearm dragging her towards the chairman's office. Yori sighed she new what this is about so she let herself be dragged. She had discovered the night class's secret some time ago, and ever since then Headmaster Cross and Kaname Kuran have been debating over if I should become a prefect or not. They entered Cross's office sitting Yori down in front of him. Cross seemed like at any second he could jump out of his seat in joy.

"You now Chairman you kind of give away the surprise." Yori said smiling slightly.

Cross leaped out of his seat, and gave Yori a huge hug of happiness. Yori patted him on the back then glanced up at Zero not sure what to do.

Zero got the Chairman off of her then flung him back in his chair.

"Give her, her badge so we can get going." Zero growled.

Cross wasn't affected by Zero one bit, but he did give Yori her badge. The three of them (Yori, Yuki, Zero) left to go to the moon dorms to make sure the night class wasn't mauled by day class girls. Yori was getting a little anxious as the building came into view. She took a deep breath, held her head high, and following the other too. When they reached the gates screaming girls were already there, and it was giving Yori a head ache.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Zero said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Yori nods as the gates open letting the night class out, and if possible, the screaming got louder. Yori turned to look at the exited girls her eyes like ice.

"Shut-up before I rip your vocal cords out!" She yelled

The fan-girls' mouths snapped shut as they edge away from her even Yuki seemed a little afraid. Zero chuckled under his breath as he watched some of the fan-girls running off to afraid of Yori to stick around. Aido exchanged a look with his cousin Kain then looked back at the new Prefect.

"And I thought the X-human was mean." He whispered to Kain.

Suddenly he felt something meet his head knocking him over. Yori was leaning over him in seconds peeling her size six shoe off his face.

"If you have something to say about me Blondie say it to my face." She spat pulling on her shoe.

Aido was still on the ground stunned silent his eyes then went to the girl next to him who was sitting on the ground adjusting her shoe into place. He smiled suddenly reaching over to pat her exposed thigh looking at her with his blue eyes hoping she would melt at his touch. Instead, though she grabbed his hand twisting it behind his back, and forcing him into a standing position. Kain couldn't help, but laugh at his cousin Ichijo soon joined in with his even Kaname and Zero chuckled some.

"Ok, Yori-nee-san let him go he needs to go to class." Zero said grinning.

Yori let go of him, and went to stand next to Zero trying not to smile. That didn't stop Aido from being Aido though he winked at her blew her a kiss. Yori's eyebrow twitched and she tried not to kill him with her bare hands. Zero saw she was probably going to kill Aido so he wrapped his arm around her waist just in case. Once out of sight Yuki squealed in delight grabbing onto Yori's arm. Yori and Zero gave her a 'What-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you' look.

"You and Aido would make such a cute couple!" Yuki said.

Everybody in the night class were working on a test when "What?" ringed through the air. Aido smirked he new her voice anywhere her beautiful voice.

"I wonder what's wrong with Sayori-san" Ichijo said looking out the window.

Ruska and Rima glanced at each other knowingly then started back on their test. Aido finished his test, and left the classroom with Kaname's permission this time. He wanted to go find Yori, and see what's she is up to.

Yori was on the far side of the school patrolling, and trying to forget what Yuki said. Sure she had a crush on Aido a while, but he is such a womanizer that she didn't tell. He would probably just think she just another of his fan-girls.

"Oh Yori~" she heard him sing coming up next to her.

She ignored him continuing to patrol the grounds. Aido just walked next to her humming some tune she didn't know.

"Aido shouldn't you be in class, or something?" She finally asked turning to the side to look at him .

Aido smiled glad she finally acknowledged him.

"Well since I finished my test Kaname-sama let out of the classroom." He told her stepping in front of leaning forward.

Yori tried to lean back away from him, but Aido wrapped his arms around her petite waist holding her close. He leaned his head closer to Yori's, and kissed her gently on the lips. Yori pulled away slapped him then took off to find Zero so she would have someone to talk to.

When she was out of his sight Aido put a hand to his cheek rubbing it. Yori is a feisty young beautiful girl, and that's what Aido loved about her.

Me: Well, what'd you think?

Aido: I L-O-V-E-D IT.

Me: I was asking the readers, but glad you liked it Aido-Senpai. Ok good-bye for now. Please review!


End file.
